


Even If We Can't Find Heaven, I'll Walk Through Hell With You [Because Love, You're Not Alone.]

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 11,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>things that I get prompted on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Heard Me. Take. It. Off.

Jojen was pretty sure his roommate was the most annoying little prick on the planet. Attractive but annoying. Very attractive, in a way that made Jojen sort of feel like he was living his life in a constant state of  _fuck you but also fuck me._

Bran Stark has these dark eyes that danced when he smiled and a smile that could light up every room. His simple presence seemed to make rooms brighter, actually. It was just that Bran seemed to have picked up the annoying habit of doing every single one of Jojen’s pet peeves. Like putting the empty milk carton back in the fridge, or leaving his shoes in the middle of the front entrance, or forgetting to put the spare key back in it’s hiding spot after he’s used it stumbling back in after a drunken night out. (Oh, Jojen didn’t even want to get  _started_ on Bran’s weekend party life. At least he hadn’t thrown one in the apartment… Yet. Jojen didn’t put it past him.)

Today though, Bran had reached a whole new level of  _Oh my God, why I am living with this little shit?_ when he came waltzing into the kitchen wearing Jojen’s favourite T-shirt. It was the basic sure, just white, but it was the softest fabric Jojen had ever worn and it had never had a drop of food or drink spilled on it. Seeing Bran in the shirt made the heat rush to Jojen’s face for more than one reason.

“That’s mine.” Jojen snapped, proud at how his voice seemed strong and didn’t weaver. Bran looked up from where he was pouring his cereal and tilted his head in surprise.

“What?” He asked, confused, before following Jojen’s gaze down to the shirt he was wearing. “Oh. Right, yeah. All my clothes are dirty and I don’ have time to do laundry before I go to school, got a meeting with the Prof this morning. Meant to tell I was borrowing a shirt, guess I forgot.”

“Take it off.” Jojen said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. Bran blinked in surprise.

“What?”

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

A look of determination came over Bran’s face, similar to that he wore when he wanted to order pizza for the third Thursday in a row and Jojen wanted Chinese or something. A look that said he wasn’t going down without a fight and usually Jojen didn’t bother with the fighting. It was easier to just let Bran win most of the time, but not this time. This time something inside Jojen wanted to fight and he was filled with this confidence he didn’t even know was possible.

“I’d like to see you make me, Reed.” Bran’s was low and taunting, sending little pricks of annoyance through Jojen. Before the elder could think, he’d moved and was now standing all up in Bran’s face. A flicker of doubt crossed Bran’s face.

“Take it off.” Jojen said again, making his voice sound more cocky than irritated now. This wasn’t so much about the shirt anymore, this was a game to them both. It had always been a game, it was time for Jojen to pull ahead in the winnings.

“Make me?” Bran said, not sounding nearly as confident as he had just seconds before. Jojen cocked his brow and made his move. He grabbed hold of Bran’s face and crushed their lips together harshly. He didn’t think about the repercussions from this, it was a game, it didn’t mean anything. But now-  _finally-_ Jojen was winning.

The kiss was a rush of teeth and tongue, all the emotions and build of sexual tension that neither boy had noticed until now exploding out of them. Jojen almost lost himself for a second but reached down and made quick work of removing the T-shirt from Bran’s torso. Bran made no effort to stop him and let out a small moan when Jojen bit down on his neck lightly.

Jojen pulled away, smirking. He let his eyes move across Bran’s naked torso just once (it was rather nice) before shrugging. “Made you.”

“Dick.” Bran spat with no menace and trace of a smile on his lips. Jojen balled up the shirt in his hands and walked away to return it to his bedroom. He had a feeling that he and Bran would be getting along rather well from now on.

“Don’t you dare fucking put that empty milk carton back in the fridge, Brandon!”

Bran laughed.


	2. If You Keep Looking At Me Like That We Won't Make It to a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by Anon

“I heard his boyfriend is cheating on him.” A female’s voice whispered towards Jojen as he walked through the halls. He narrowed his eyes, unsure of what was being told. He didn’t think it could really be implying anybody else but even the idea that Bran would ever cheat on anybody- let alone on Jojen- was insane.

“Poor Jojen.” Another female voice whispered back. Well, that certainly cleared up the question on whether or not these girls were talking about himself and Bran. “He doesn’t deserve that- though I suppose he should have known better than to do get involved with a Stark boy.”

“It’s not just the boys.” The girl’s voice carried to him as he stopped at his locker. He had to strain to hear them now. “Arya’s been playing his sister and Gendry Waters for a good six months now. It’s even longer than Robb was two timing the Christine Frey with Talisa. And you know his brother Jon was born from an affair? Even their father is a cheater, it’s in his blood.”

Jojen clenched his fists. How dare they talk about things they didn’t possibly understand? As if Meera and Gendry weren’t perfectly aware of Arya and her feelings, it was made obvious from the start- anybody who looked even a little closely could see they weren’t keeping anything a secret. And it certainly wasn’t Robb’s fault if Christine had refused to accept the break up and kept telling everybody they were still together? He’d broken up with her over and over before deciding she wasn’t going to take a hint and just moving on. As for Jon, well… Robb and Jon being so close in age often gave a misconception of an affair but if you spoke to the Starks, Jon was born late and Robb was born premature and there was technically no cheating involved. Ned and Catelyn weren’t married until after Sansa was born, and Robb had most definitely been a surprise to them both.

In fact, from what Jojen had gathered over the many years of the knowing the Stark family and the nearly one year of dating a member, the Stark seemed to hold cheating as one of the most horrible things a person could do in a relationship. He remembered when Joffrey Baratheon had cheated on Sansa, he’d thought that every single member of the family- Rickon included- were going to kill him. It had been Jojen himself, in the end, who’d convinced them off the murder method of revenge and informed Sansa of a much more satisfying form of revenge. It indeed had been sweet to watch Sansa Stark steal the girl Joffrey had cheated on her with from right under his nose.

Either way, a small nervous feeling was in Jojen’s stomach. Not because he believed for a second that Bran would ever be unfaithful, but because he knew Bran would be terribly hurt by these rumours. If there was one thing Brandon Stark prided himself on, it was loyalty. He wouldn’t take well to something questioning that. He needed to find Bran before he heard these things.

He found Bran rather quickly, sitting on the ground behind the farthest bookshelf in the library. He face was buried deep within the book and he didn’t look up when Jojen dropped down beside him. Jojen sighed, clearly Bran had heard the rumours before Jojen had managed to find him.

“You know I don’t believe them for a second, right?’ Jojen said, leaning against the bookshelf and deciding to cut right to the point. Bran sighed quietly but didn’t look up from his book.

"Yeah. Yeah, knew you wouldn’t.” Bran said in a low voice that made Jojen’s heart smash against his chest. “But you’re the only person who doesn’t seem to believe it. Nobody seems to hesitate in believing that I would just throw away everything we have for… whatever they’re saying I did with whoever they’re saying I did it with.”

“That’s not true.” Jojen said softly, still staring at his boyfriend that wouldn’t mean his gaze. “Nobody that truly knows you would believe it, I didn’t and most people in relationships panic for at least half a second when hearing something like that. I’ll bet Arya has already blackened two eyes for talking shit about you today.”

Bran let out a shaky laugh and turned to face Jojen with sad eyes. “Cheating is just such an awful thing to do to somebody… I don’t know why anybody would think I’d do something so awful to anybody. Let alone to you.”

Jojen wrapped an arm around Bran and let him rest his head against Jojen’s shoulder. “I don’t know, people don’t have anything better to do than spread gossip and our boring, healthy relationship doesn’t produce enough so they have to make things up. Who cares, anyway? If somebody believes that you’d cheat, they clearly don’t know you and aren’t worth our time.”

Bran glanced up at Jojen from his place on his shoulder and there was a certain glimmer in his eyes that made Jojen’s stomach leap into his throat. You’d think that after almost a year of being officially together Jojen would get used to Bran looking at him with such love in his eyes but apparently not. It knocked the wind out of him every time.

“Hey.” Jojen said softly, letting his nose brush up against Bran’s. “If you keep looking at me like that, we’ll never make it to a bed.”

Bran let out a small laugh. “We both know I’d be okay with that.” Just as the gap between them was closed and their lips touched for a second, Jojen’s phone chimed. He sighed and pulled it from his pocket, and the sighed louder once he read the text.

“It’s Meera. She says Arya got caught beating the holy living crap out of Lommy Greenhands in the girls change room. Says it has something to do with him saying he always knew you were a ‘total baller’ and is surprised that it 'took you so long to start playin’?” Jojen crinkled his nose, not entirely understanding the language used. Bran rolled his eyes.

“Well, then I guess he’s lucky Arya found him first.”

“I don’t reckon anybody is very lucky when Arya finds them.”

“Your sister is.”

“Ew, Bran! Come on!”


	3. I'm Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

Bran felt something warm and heavy drop down on top of him and he opened his eyes warily. He wiggled around under the weight and turned to find himself facing a sleeping Jojen. The blond certainly seemed peacefully, his face relaxed and a trace of a small etched on his sleeping face. Bran smiled slightly before realizing he’d probably have trouble getting back to sleep with his best friend holding him like this. Bran found it a struggle to sleep in the same bed as someone, never mind that somebody tangled around him like the Giant Squid from Harry Potter.

“Jojen.” Bran said relatively quietly, having a small memory of Jojen being a light sleeper. He hoped that he’d be able to walk him up without making much noise. Jojen made no response and made no sign of having heard Bran at all. He sighed and wiggled away slightly.

Then Jojen used his other arm to tug Bran back into his vice grip and buried his face into Bran’s neck. His breath sent chills through Bran’s body and he groaned. Jojen Reed was going to be the death of him. So Bran struggled more, pushing on Jojen’s chest and tugging his body away.

Jojen’s leg strapped overtop of his and Bran groaned louder than before. It nearly impossible to move now so Bran wiggled his hand free and starting smacking Jojen lightly on the side of the face. “Jojen. Jojen. Jojen wake up, you asshole!”

Jojen showed no signs of having heard him at all, and Bran was getting progressively more desperate. It didn’t help that he could feel sleep calling to him again and he didn’t think that falling asleep in your best friend’s arms was entirely platonic. It was time for drastic measures.

“Jojen, I’m pregnant.” Bran said as loudly as he dared. Not even the slightest reaction. Bran sighed loudly and let his head plop down on top of Jojen’s and admitted defeat. Tonight, he would let himself be the little spoon to the Giant Squid but he’d get Jojen back for this.


	4. things you said while we were kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by CANNIBALISTIC-MOOSE

“You’re cute.” Jojen giggled against Bran’s lips, their noses brushing and their eyes lashes tickling each other’s cheeks. One of Bran’s hands was knotted deep in Jojen’s blond curls and his eyes fluttered open.

“Are you seriously talking right now?” Bran laughed, clearly not actually irritated. He shifted his weight slightly, uncomfortable with the standing position. Jojen smiled down at him.

“Can’t help it. You’re cute.” Jojen pushed his face upwards slightly to kiss Bran on the nose, eliciting a small giggle from his boyfriend.

Bran took hold of Jojen’s skin and pulled him in for a quick, hard kiss before muttering. “Stop talking.”

“Sorry.” Jojen breathed out, tugging Bran closer by the waist until their legs were entwined.

Bran groaned and then laughed.


	5. things you said after our first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

“Okay, well…” Jojen’s face was red and he tugged the blanket higher up to cover his torso. Bran rolled his eyes at Jojen’s embarrassed actions, as though he’d suddenly realized he was naked that Bran could see him. “That was… that was a thing.”

“Yeah.” Bran replied, trying to fight off his smile. If anything, Jojen seemed even more cute at this moment that they’d ever seemed before. All flustered and shy as though they hadn’t just done… well, done each other. “Sure was.”

Jojen groaned and smacked Bran with a pillow. “Stop laughing at me you dick.” This, of course, made Bran truly being to laugh which made Jojen’s face flush bright red.

“I’m sorry! You’re just being silly.” Bran shook his head, and leaned his head against Jojen’s shoulder. “You’re being all shy and adorable as though we didn’t just have sex.”

Jojen made an embarrassed noise and wiggled away from Bran slightly. “Well, sorry! I just think we need to talk about this! I mean, Bran this morning we were just friends!”

“No.” Bran said, already feeling sleep coming to him. “No, we weren’t. You’re being silly.”

“We need to talk about-”

“Later.” Bran mumbled into Jojen’s shoulder, cuddling up closer and closing his eyes. “Nap first.”

Jojen sighed but made no other arguments and Bran could feel Jojen smiling into his hair.


	6. things you said that i wasn't supposed to hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

Jojen bent over the water fountain, leaning close to catch the water that came sprinkling out at a slow pace. They really needed to get this fixed. He heard the voices as a dull whisper at first, knowing only that they seemed familiar. Then Bran’s voice hit his ears and he straightened up immediately.

“You’re a right prick you know that?” Bran’s voice carried and Jojen stepped automatically towards it. Then he remember how his best friend didn’t like people knowing about the fights he gets into and how it would only end up embarrassing him. Jojen leaned back against the wall, fighting an internal struggle on whether or not to get involved. He told himself if it started to sound too violent than he’d step in (likely getting himself beat up as well, but at least he and Bran would have making war wounds.)

“Right, okay Stark. Maybe.” Joffrey Baratheon’s voice came flowing towards Jojen and his blood chilled. Even Bran seemed to know better than to pick fights with Joffrey. The eldest Baratheon didn’t seem particularly strong but his mother would never forget something against her children and could easily make a person’s life miserable. “At least I’m not a fag.”

Jojen inhaled deeply, knowing his eyes had gone wide. What kind of nasty, awful, despicable person would say things like that? This was the 21st century, things were supposed to be getting better.

He heard Bran give out a small growl. “Say whatever you want, Baratheon, I don’t care what you think about me but you leave Jojen out of this.”

Jojen whipped his head around so hard he smacked his cheek against the wall. Wincing, he hoped that he hadn’t made enough to draw attention to himself. This was definitely filed under things that Bran would die of embarrassment over if he knew that Jojen knew.

“Oh, your little boyfriend?” Joffrey’s laughing voice hit Jojen’s ears and this time his wince wasn’t from the pain. What kind of crap was this?

“He’s not my boyfriend. Though it would be none of your fucking business if he was.” Bran snapped, and Jojen could actually picture him clenching his fists with his shoulder tight and his legs locked. Jojen wanted to come to his aid but knew better.

“But don’t you wish he was?” Joffrey’s tone almost sounded softer, as though there was sympathy there. “Don’t deny it, you do.”

Jojen bit his lip and waited for the denial. Waited for Bran’s offended tone and shouts of digust. He waited… He waited.

“Shut the fuck up.”

Jojen’s mouth dropped open.


	7. things you said to me after we kissed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by the-winged-wolf-bran-stark

“Oh, shit!” Bran gasped, vaulting himself away from his best friend, both boys red in the face. “Oh no, oh no. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry!”

Jojen had a small bemused look on his face, and he was shaking his head. Or maybe it just looked like he was shaking his head because Bran was shaking so hard. Because he did not just kiss his best friend that he’s been secretly crushing on for years in a spur of the moment. He didn’t. That kind of stuff didn’t happen in real life, that was RomCom bullshit.

Plus, in the movies Jojen would have already pulled Bran back for another kiss to stop him from rambling but Jojen was just staring at Bran in complete shock. Oh man, this really wasn’t good.

“I uh-” Bran jumped up from his spot on the floor where they’d been leaning up against Jojen’s bed. “I’ll leave. Fuck. I’m sorry. That wasn’t a good thing to do, and now I think I’m just thinking out loud. What am I even talking about? Shut up Bran!”

Then Jojen started laughing and Bran turned to stare at him in shock. “Why are you laughing?”

“Because you’re dumb.” Jojen informed him with a smile. “Cute but dumb.”

Bran blinked and then narrowed his eyes. It certainly sounded like Jojen was making fun of him. “Well, that’s rude.”

Jojen shook his head. “See? Dumb. Get back over here, I wasn’t done kicking your ass at this game.”

Bran glared at Jojen for a little while longer before dropping down beside him and grabbing his controller. If Jojen wanted to pretend it never happened then Bran could certain-

“Stop doing that.” Jojen said, sounding irritated.

“What?” Bran asked in surprise, unaware that he’d been doing anything wrong.

“Over thinking it. Acting as though you kissing me was a mistake.”

Bran flushed.

“Acting as though either of us- or anybody else- is at all surprised.”


	8. come over here and make me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

The sound of giggles came from the bedroom, and Jojen lowered the groceries slowly onto the counter. It had been a very peaceful trip to the store, Bran deciding to attend. It wasn’t as though it was ever necessary for both of them to go, Jojen knew both their weekly needs by heart. He knew exactly which foods Bran enjoyed, which ones he tolerated, and which ones he would never eat nobody matter how much Jojen tried to convince him they were good.

He moved slowly up the stairs, smiling to himself. He’d enjoyed the peace and quiet while he’d be out but now he was more than happy to be home. His crazy, never quiet home. He supposed part of that came from the Starks in general, there had never been a peaceful moment in that home and Bran seemed to carry that state of mind with him everywhere he went. Trouble always seemed to follow Bran Stark.

He cracked the bedroom door open a little bit and grinned even wider at the sight. Bran and their adopted daughter, Kayla, had made a fort on top of Bran and Jojen’s bed and seemed to be in the middle of a pillow fight that threatened to break something if not stopped soon.

“Bran.” Jojen said loudly, forcing his voice to sound stern. Both Bran and Kayla froze, looking up as though they’d be caught red handed. Which they had, in a way, but Jojen wasn’t actually mad. It was cute, but there were rules and while slight rule breaking might be cute now, it wouldn’t be in a few years. “You know Kayla’s not supposed to play in our room.”

“But I’m here with her.” Bran pouted and Kayla examined his face for a moment before shooting Jojen a nearly identical pout. This wasn’t fair, it was hard enough to remain on the stricter parent with one adorable pout, he didn’t think he could handle two.

“And look how that turned out.” Jojen sighed with an eye roll and a gesture around to the trashed bedroom. “This will take hours to clean properly. You’ve got to help.”

A look of defiance came over Bran’s face and the pout quickly turned into a smirk. “Why don’t you come over here and make me?”

Jojen groaned. “You’re insufferable sometimes.” He crossed the room, starting to feel a little annoyed for real. Sometimes Bran was such a child himself.

“Kayla, get Daddy!” Bran shouted and suddenly Jojen felt himself being pelted with pillows from both sides.

“Hey! Hey, wait!” Jojen gasped, feeling Bran grab at his hips and drag him down onto the bed. “The groceries haven’t been put away!  _Bran!”_

Bran laughed, holding tightly onto Jojen while Kayla climbed up and laid down on top of her father’s with a small giggle. “They can wait.”

Jojen sighed but as he leaned back against his husband and felt his daughter’s warmth on his lap, he had to agree.


	9. things you said while we were crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by CANNIBALISTIC-MOOSE

“Jojen…” Bran shook his head at a loss for words, mouth slightly open but no words coming. Jojen was sitting on the floor, leaning against the bed with tears glistening in his eyes. “I-”

“It’s fine, Bran.” Jojen said, his voice eerily calm. “You don’t have to say anything.”

“But-” Bran said, eyes wide. His hands shook and he wasn’t sure if he should reach for Jojen or not. Jojen seemed in the mental state where if Bran touch him he might start crying. Or like, scream and rip his arm off. Bran was at a loss for both actions and words.

“Why does it hurt so much?” Jojen asked, eyes narrowing. His shoulder were tight and hutched down upon himself. Like he was sheltering his own body from the world. Bran wanted to help, he wanted to shelter Jojen too. Take him somewhere that the cruel world couldn’t touch him anymore. Take him somewhere he could have his mother back, where disease and illness didn’t take the people you loved the most from you too early.

Bran shook his head again, feeling tears pierce his own eyes. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t like the helpless that had filled him. He was never the strongest with words, his boyfriend had always been the one who comforted, the one who knew what to say. Bran had never thought there might come a day when Jojen Reed would fall weak and need comforting.

So Bran did hold his hand out and grasp Jojen’s. He tried to put all the words he couldn’t find into that one simple touch. Jojen glanced at Bran and his eyes were filled with both love and sadness. The tears spilled over and leaned down to bury his head into Bran’s neck. Bran quickly moved to wrap an arm around Jojen and let his hand slide into his hair.

“Jojen, it’ll be okay.” Bran assured him, trying to tap into what Jojen would say if the situations had been reversed. If Bran had lost his mother, and Jojen was left to comfort him. He supposed- no, he knew- that Jojen would be do a better job than Bran was doing just now.

“It hurts…” Jojen mumbled, clutching at Bran’s shirt. Bran felt his shoulder growing wet with the tears but it made no competition with the same sensation happening on his face. This situation seemed endlessly dark and Bran wasn’t entire sure how they were going to make it through this but he knew they would. He and Jojen had been through so much before, he knew they would make it through this too.

“There’s nothing I can say that’ll help you.” Bran said, voice cracking. “But I love you and I’m not leaving you. I’m right here with you, Jojen. Now and forever.”


	10. things you said when we got engaged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

Bran pushed his face deeper into Jojen’s neck and wasn’t all that bothered that they were laying on his bedroom floor. He could feel Jojen laughing and hold tighter to him. He didn’t know what long they stayed there until suddenly something clicked.

“Oh.” Bran pushed upwards and glared at his bedroom door. “Arya you can come in. It’s safe.”

Arya pushed into the room, Meera following right behind. “How did you know I was there?” They asked, looking irritated. Arya didn’t enjoy getting caught spying, it was one of their least favourite things.

“You’re not exactly subtle.” Bran scoffed. “Heard you following us all the way up the stairs. Do you like inflicting pain upon yourselves? You had no idea what we might be doing.”

Arya blushed and Jojen laughed. “I did! Meera told me what Jojen was planning to do!”

Jojen glared at his sister as best he could from his spot on the ground with Bran perched on top of him. “Traitor.”

Meera shrugged and didn’t look slightly ashamed of herself. Bran smiled at his friends before glancing down at his boyfriend- no, fiancee- and smiled even more.

“Okay, get out of here.” He told their sisters. “I’m about to do some things to my new fiancee that aren’t meant for the eyes of our family members.”

“Oh my God, ew. Okay!”


	11. things you said after we got married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon

Bran came back into the room, pulling his shirt over his head. Sansa gave him a disapproving look but Jojen just smiled and wrapped his arm around Bran’s waist. He pulled his husband closer and pressed a quick kiss to his nose.

“Sorry.” Bran said quietly. “I hate suits.”

“I know.” Jojen said, tightening his grip as Sansa and Margaery moved away to give the couple some room. “You look good in them, but I wouldn’t expect any less from you. Honestly, bringing jeans and T-shirt to change into at their own wedding. I love you, you nerd.”

Bran smiled, and rested his head down on Jojen’s shoulder. “Well as for you, you’re never taking that suit off. Never, ever.”

“Never?” Jojen raised a brow slightly and let his hand brush up underneath his T-shirt.

Bran smirked, and buried his head deeper into Jojen’s neck. “Okay, I take it back, I’m definitely getting you out of that suit. Maybe right now? The bathrooms are nice.”

“Bran, we have to have our first dance before you start ripping my clothes off.” Jojen laughed, taking Bran’s hands and moving him towards the dance floor. “Plus, you probably should’ve waited to change until after the dance yourself. Your mother is going to end you.”

“Oh, probably.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: forehead kisses from cannibalistic-moose

Jojen rubbed his hands together and blew on them to spread warmth to his fingertips. Any other day, Jojen would’ve been back in his dorm room long before it got cold and dark but Bran was studying for his  BioChemistry practical exam in the morning and Jojen wasn’t looking for a fight. They’d done enough of that the past couple weeks.

Jojen wasn’t used to fighting with Bran. They’d been together for over two years now and never had a problem. Not a serious one at least. Not one that would have Jojen standing outside in the dark and cold wondering where he could go. He told himself it would be better after exams, that Bran was stressed. He’d always gotten stressed over school, although never to extreme such as these past few weeks. Bran had started off just being snippy and mildly irritated but it soon seemed as though he couldn’t stand Jojen’s presence at all. So Jojen had made himself scarce and judging by the fact that Bran hadn’t texted him once or said a word to him two days, it had been the right move.

Tears stung at Jojen’s eyes and he blew on his fingers again. The tears in his eyes just made the cold sting worse and Jojen decided he’d go back to the dorm anyway. He’d watch  _Teen Wolf_ on his computer with headphones in. Something from the early seasons so he wouldn’t be tempted to groan loudly and further annoy his boyfriend. Jojen sighed, not knowing how much longer he’d be able to put up with this.

He nodded in acknowledgement to a classmate before unlocking the door to his dorm. He was instantly met with the sounds of sobs as though they were trying to be muffled. Jojen’s eyes widened and he quickly closed the door before the sounds could escape out into the halls. Bran Stark rarely showed emotions like this and Jojen knew he’d never want to anybody to know he was crying.

“Bran?” Jojen called slowly, moving through the room. He stepped over a BioChemistry textbook that looked very much as though it had been tossed across the room.

“No.” Bran replied, his voice muffled and thick with tears. Jojen sat down on the edge of the bed and look down this boyfriend. Bran had his face buried into the pillows and was otherwise curled up into the fetal position. He showed no signs on planning to move anytime soon. “What do you want?”

“What’s wrong, Bran?” Jojen moved closer and let his hands rest on Bran’s thin hips. The skin was warm to the touch and Jojen realized his hands were probably freezing to Bran’s bare skin. If Bran was bothered, he didn’t show it. If anything, he seemed to relax into the touch as though it was long await gift. Jojen’s brain faltered. When was the last time he and Bran had touched in any way, at all? He couldn’t even remember.

“I hate BioChem!” Bran blurted out, face still deep in his pillows. “I hate it, I can’t do it. I’m too stupid, I’m going to fail!”

Jojen tugged at Bran’s hips until he’d turned around to lay on his back. Bran’s cheeks were red and tear streaked while his eyes were puffy. Jojen’s heart crashed against his chest and he moved to lay beside him. Jojen wrapped his arms around Bran’s midsection and felt Bran moved hold himself in the space. The sensation of touch seemed to calm Bran, who wasn’t crying anymore and just letting his hands play with the fabric of Jojen’s shirt.

“You’re not going to fail, and you’re certainly not stupid.” Jojen told him firmly with a softness to his voice that could only come from love. “I don’t want to hear you talk about yourself like that, Brandon Stark. You’re one of the smartest people I’ve ever met.”

Jojen let his hand trail into Bran’s messy brown hair and leaned back to look him directly in the eye. “Don’t worry about the exam. You’re going to rock it, I know you will. I believe in you.”

Jojen pressed his lips to Bran’s forehead and knew without looking that Bran was smiling now. “Now go to sleep, you silly nerd.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: kiss in the rain from anonymous

“Bran!” Jojen called, his voice nearly completely muffled by the heavy winds. The rain was coming down harder than Jojen had seen before in his life and lightning was shooting across the sky. “Bran, you realize we’re in the middle of a bloody thunder storm?”

Bran laughed, turning in on the spot slightly with his arms out stretched. Jojen took a moment to admire the way his boyfriends sweater was clinging to his small form and his shaggy brown hair had fallen into his eyes. And of course, the ear to ear grin that was spread across his face as though he’d never been happier.

“You love thunder storms!” Bran shouted in reply, his sentence ending in the slightest giggle as he jumped into an already large puddle. Jojen couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sight.

“I like watching thunder storms from my front porch.” Jojen replied, just the smallest hint of sass in his voice. “Not being stuck out in one that could kill me!”

Bran laughed again and skipped over to Jojen. “You’’re not going to die.” Bran spoke with confidence and his smile didn’t waver. Behind him, the sky light up with white lightning and illuminated Bran’s face. From his freckles to his shining blue eyes to the droplets of water dripping from his nose. Jojen couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his chest despite the bitter cold rain piercing through his clothes.

“You’’re actually much more likely to die by-” Bran began and Jojen suddenly realised that Bran was about to start talking science. Once Bran started talking science, he didn’t stop. Jojen wasn’t really in the mood to listen to a rant on what causes different types of lightning.

His flicked down to Bran’s small pink lips for a moment while he contemplated his decision. Then he took Bran’s face in his hands and pressed their lips together quickly.

Bran made a noise of surprise before widening his mouth and tilting his head to give Jojen better access. They remained in that spot for longer than Jojen could even guess. Just small rolls of their tongues with Bran’s hair buried deep in Jojen’s wet hair.

When Bran pulled away his cheeks were pink and his grin had dulled into a genuine smile. “You just kissed me in the rain. You sappy shit.”

Jojen laughed and claimed his lips again, sliencing Bran’s giggles.


	14. basorexia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompted by anon; "the overwhelming urge to kiss."

Bran watched Jojen laugh with an odd fascination. His eyes scanned all over his face, from the top of his head where bits of blond hair leaned against his forehead, down to his mossy green eyes that were shining with his amusement. They trailed over his small noise that held the faintest traces of freckles. They landed on the small pink lips and there they remained.

A smile tugged at Bran’s own lips as he watched Jojen’s move in time with his shaking shoulders. Jojen Reed was a rather solemn person, not quick to laugh but when he did, he’d laugh with his entire body. But now, it wasn’t Jojen’s body that had caught Bran’s attention so strongly. It was Jojen’s lips.

They were a pale pink, matching up wonderfully with the paleness of Jojen’s skin. They shined with moisture and had healed considerable well since the winter. Jojen was never able to properly moisturize his lips in the cold, windy season because any time of lip balm or even Vaseline had caused him painful break outs around his lips.  Although, Bran could vouch that even when chapped, Jojen’s lips held appeal.  _Wait, what?_

The feeling came over Bran so quickly it was as though he’d been punched in the gut. He was in awe of Jojen’s lips- perhaps not for the first time, but certainly the first time he’d noticed it- and here he sat noticing the little difference between them with each change. It is said that Jojen Reed shows his emotions through his eyes, and it is true enough. The way to Jojen’s heart was through those green eyes, they showed his inner thoughts and feelings, things he couldn’t hide. But to the trained eye (and Bran liked to believe he was well trained in all things Jojen) the lip could be their own telltale. The way he tightens them when he’s in disapproval of an action, or when he bite them when wanting to hold back his smile. The way he’d smirk when he felt confidence or powerful or the way he’d lick them when deep in thought.

No, Jojen’s lips were something to be much considered as well, just as much as the eyes. Bran sat there now, staring at them, noting how soft they seemed and wondering how they’d feel against his own. Wondering if his own lips were as soft or expressed as much emotion. He couldn’t know if his lips were as connected to his soul as Jojen’s were. He wanted the feeling of Jojen’s lips against his own. Maybe they could teach his to show his soul.

“What’s wrong?” Jojen’s lips moved with the words and Bran’s gaze shot back up to Jojen’s eyes. The eyes showed his concern but his lips had too. With the way they’d slanted to the side slightly in his consideration. Bran blinked and swallowed quickly, willing his thoughts of Jojen’s lips to go away.

“Nothing. I’m good.”


	15. Your Fire is Burning Deep in my Soul

Bran woke up to the burning blue light from the tv, signalling that the cassette had finished and the VCR had reset. He squeezed his eyes shut and willed the bright light away but it was no use. He wouldn’t get back to sleep with the blue light burning his eyelids. He moved to turn it off but found himself held in place by a pair of arms. Bran remembered now. **  
**

They hadn’t planned to fall asleep in the den but it had been late and the couch here was much more comfortable than in the long room. And the warmth between their bodies seemed to drift them off. Now Jojen had his arms around Bran’s mid section, holding him close, and his head rested on his shoulder.

Bran smiled, his heart warming. He had always liked being close to Jojen and this was no exception. He supposed this could be a bad idea, as none of their family members aside from Sansa knew they were dating. If anybody should see them, Bran wasn’t sure what he would say to excuse it.

And he wasn’t going to get to sleep with that stupid light, even with the comfort of Jojen’s arms around him. He tapped Jojen lightly on face until mossy green eyes opened. Jojen blinked slowly and mumbled something incomprehensible.

“I need to turn off the tv. I can’t sleep with that light.” Bran whispered. Jojen nodded, eyes fluttering closed and he rolled over so Bran could get up. Once the tv was off, Bran stumbled through the now dark room and crawled onto the couch.

“We should go to my room.” Bran said quietly. “There’s more space there and nobody except Arya would come bursting in.”

Jojen mumbled something else, head buried into the cushions. It sounded as though Jojen didn’t want to get up. For a long moment they were laying side by side without touching and Bran found himself staring up at the ceiling despite how tired he was.

“Well, I don’t like this.” Bran sighed and scooted closer. Jojen’s sleepy arms opened for him and Bran curled up into Jojen’s chest. He closed his eyes and sleep came to him quickly after that.


	16. Well... This is Awkward

“Yeah… we sort of broke up.” Bran looked down at his hand and pursed his lips. Jojen blinked and then tilted his head to the side. Broke up? Last Jojen had heard, everything had been going pretty well with Myrcella. It completely caught him off guard to hear that they had broken up.

“Oh, I’m sorry man. I didn’t know, what happened?” Jojen put on a frown on his face and tried to cover up his excitement. He knew it probably meant nothing but Bran breaking up with Myrcella still gave him a little bit of hope. Being in love with your best friend is always a struggle.

“Uh, she said she things I have feelings for somebody else and was tired of being a third wheel in her own relationship.” Bran said this all very quickly and it took Jojen a moment to process it all. 

“What? Who?” Jojen asked, even more confused when Bran’s face went bright red. 

“Uhm… you.” Bran quickly looked up at Jojen before looking back down at his hands nervously. Jojen sucked in a deep breath, not sure what to say. So he didn’t say anything for a long moment, until Bran looked back up at him. “Well… This is Awkward.”

“No.” Jojen shook his head, smiling softly. “No, this is nice.”

He rested his hand on top of Bran’s across the table.


	17. Writer's Preference: "I Don't Like Your Girlfriend."

Jojen rested his chin in his hands watching Bran and Myrcella fight… _again._ This time was something to do with Bran’s attention issues, last time it had something to do with Myrcella flirting with Trystane, the time before that… well, there had been a lot of times. 

“I don’t know what you’re upset up!” Bran cried, tossing his hands up into air. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

Jojen winced and Arya clasped herself in the forehead. Tommen seemed to skin further down into his seat as Myrcella took a deep breath and pursed her lips. Even Bran seemed to realize that he’d said exactly the wrong thing. He lowered his hands to a more defensive stance and shot her a bashful smile. 

Myrcella had just opened her mouth when Tommen seemed to bounce out of his seat. He took his older sister by the arm and lead her away quickly, waving at his friends over his shoulder. Bran’s shoulder sagged and he dropped down beside Jojen.

“Bran Flakes?” Jojen said tentatively, almost smiling. Bran looked up at him and met the gaze of his best friend. **“I don’t like your girlfriend.”**

Bran barked out a laugh. “Yeah, I don’t think I do either.” 


	18. Don't You Dare Throw That Snowb- Goddamnit!!!

Bran looked anxiously over his shoulder. The snow had been falling for days, soft and fluffy. It had been Arya’s idea to play outside in it, of course. Sansa had been very much against the idea but had given in the way she always did. 

Jojen appeared at Bran’s side then, cheeks flushed and out of breath. He held a snowball in each and grin wide across his face. Bran looked nervously down at the snowballs and back up at his boyfriend’s excited face.

“Hey, we have an alliance right?” Bran asked, inching just slightly away from Jojen. “Because it’s not very nice to attack your small, delicate boyfriend with snowballs.”

Jojen laughed, rolling his dark green eyes. “Small, maybe but you’re far from delicate my dear Bran Flakes. And normally I would work with you but last time I did that I ended up covered head to toe in flour.”

Bran smirked at the memory because looking nervously at Jojen. “Uhhh… Truce then?”

Jojen’s eyes sparkled. “Sorry, Arya got to me first.”

Bran jumped to his feet, slipping a little bit in the snow and falling. Jojen loomed over him. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddamnit!!”

Jojen ran off laughing and Bran pulled himself to his feet. He dashed after Jojen and tackled him in the large snow bank at the end of property. 


	19. If You Die, I'm Gunna Kill You

Bran lit up the flash light on his phone and turned it towards the dark school yard. “I know I heard something. Maybe it’s Arya.”

“Yeah.” Jojen scoffed. “And maybe it’s some mass murderer waiting to kill us.” Bran look over, giving his boyfriend a withering look.

“I’m going to go check it out. It’s probably nothing.” Bran moved and Jojen moved instantly to go with him. Bran turned around and placed a hand on Jojen’s chest. “No, you wait here. If it’s not Arya, you need to wait for her to show up.”

“What!” Jojen gasped. “Bran, you’re not running into the dark school yard by yourself.”

Bran held up his phone and smirked. “I’ll be fine. Just wait here and I’ll be right back.”

Jojen sighed in irritation and nervousness. “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”

“I love you too.” Bran smiled and kissed Jojen quickly before running off into the darkness.


	20. Meeting On a Train AU

****When Bran tripped over his own two feet, he didn’t think it would be so beneficial to his happiness. He’d just been walking down the train’s aisle when the train shifted under him, Bran was launched sideways and landed directly into somebody’s lap.

Somebody extremely cute and seemingly only mildly irritated. Bran felt himself flushing and crinkled his nose, quickly moving to sit up… though he ended up stumbling over his own feet and landed beside the boy. 

“Are you okay? The boy asked, his eyes such a deep shade of green that it made Bran feel as though he knew the secrets of the universe. 

“YEAH!” Bran said quickly, only realizing he was shouting when the boy moved back slightly. “Sorry. Yeah, I’m fine. You were a soft landing.”

The boy laughed, making Bran’s heart jump to his throat. “Well, I’m glad. Wouldn’t want to hurt yourself now. I’m Jojen.”

“Brandon.” Bran replied, even though nobody ever called him Brandon except his mother when she was angry. He was Bran, had always been Bran. But the idea of this stranger calling him Brandon made him smile. 

“Well, Brandon… I’m going to give you my number, in case you are hurt. Wouldn’t want to feel for responsible.” Jojen took a pen out of his bag and wrote the ten digits on Bran’s arm. “Or… you could call me for any other reason.”

Bran almost passed out.


	21. Long Distance AU

Bran huffed, burring his face in the pillows. It had been almost two months since he’d seen Jojen, and another month and a half before he goes home for reading week. They talk on the phone every day and they text and Skype but it isn’t the same. 

Bran is a relatively possessive guy. He likes to think it’s not in a toxic way, and Jojen always assures him that it’s not, but he can’t really handle being away from Jojen for so long. He knows Jojen would be never be unfaithful, no more than Bran would, but he misses him so much it aches.

He sometimes feels bad because he doesn’t miss his family like this, but then again- Jojen is his family too, more than family. Bran already knew he’d be spending the rest of his life with Jojen, which makes it so much harder to be away from him now.

Bran’s phone buzzed, lighting up with Jojen’s picture, and Bran smiled to himself before pressing talk. 


	22. Chapter 22

“He’s hot at least.” Arya said, hands tucked behind her head as she watched Jojen walk- more like swagger- through the common room. Bran blushed deeply and whacked his sister with his music textbook. “OW! Damnit, Bran!! You’re taking the most advanced music class offer in the country, that shit is heavier than a chemistry textbook.” 

“Yes it is.” Bran agreed, shoving the textbook back into his bag, hoping it didn’t crush the glasses he kept hidden in there. “Thank you for reminding me, I need to go practice.”

Arya scoffed. “The only thing you need to practice is getting into Jojen Reed’s pants.” 

Bran smacked her again.

He hadn’t been in the music room long when he heard the door open. He jumped slightly and blushed against his internal wishes when he saw Jojen Reed standing there, baggy jeans sliding down his hips and tight T-shirt hugging his chest and arms. It was getting a little hard to breath and Bran cleared his throat.

He’d been crushing on Jojen Reed since the first grade, when Jojen had offered up his swing so Bran- usually ignored because he was so small- could have a turn. Yes, Jojen was a popular kid but he wasn’t one of those snobby, mean popular kids. He was a _nice_ popular kid, and cute and funny…

“What are you doing here?” Bran asked, blushing deeply and hoping against hope that Jojen didn’t notice it. Jojen let out a laugh.

“Mrs Holton was taking a look at my guitar. I’m just picking it up.” Jojen replied, shrugging his bag higher onto his shoulder.

“You play guitar?” Bran asked, knowing he sounded dumb. He should have figured Jojen was good at music too, why wouldn’t he be? He was good at everything else. “I didn’t know you played guitar.”

“I’m sure there’s many things you don’t know about me, Brandon Stark.” Jojen smirked, winking at Bran before heading into the back office. Bran wasn’t sure how he didn’t pass out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « how about a two miserable people at a wedding au? for your favourite bran pairing, or lyanna pairing? (bc i love lyanna) » — oclarkent

Bran kept his head in his hands as he watched his Aunt Lyanna dancing with her husband. Bran hated weddings, he really did. They were corny and cheesy and overall, he knew thought he’d ever have one so he hated them all the more by association of his own loneliness. 

He wasn’t sure when he’d decided he’d never marry, but it probably traced by to his accident that left him paralyzed from the waste down. He could never walk again, couldn’t see why anybody would want to marry him in the first place. Crippled second youngest son of Eddard Stark, heir to nothing with little enough to inherit, he wasn’t anything to desired. 

Feeling somebody sit down beside him, Bran looked up in surprise. He found himself looking into the deep green eyes of Jojen Reed, heir to Greywater Watch, and his heart leap into his throat. The Reed siblings had been a great deal of interest for Bran Stark ever since they had arrived in Winterfell in preparation of his aunt’s marriage. Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch, had been a great friend to his father and aunt- saving their lives during Robert Baratheon’s rebellion. Almost immediately upon their arrival in the castle, Lord Eddard had declared his intention to wed Howland’s daughter- the eldest child- to Robb and even agreed to allowed Jojen to be fostered at Winterfell until he became of age. 

This hadn’t been the most popular idea amongst the North Men. The crannogmen were small and claimed to cravens who fought with poisoned weapons. From Bran could see, Meera was far from craven and even reminded him some of his sister Arya. And Jojen… Jojen had been caused his own sort of fascination. The kind of fascination that took over Bran’s dreams and led him away from the wolf dreams that usually pleged his mind late at night.  Might it be that he decided not to marry when he’d met Jojen, knowing that he wouldn’t want a women anyway. 

“You do not look happy to here, my Lord.” Jojen said solemnly. He had a habit of doing that, speaking like a man so much older than his thirteen years. It sometimes put Bran off a little bit, him seeming so much mature than Bran was. Jojen Reed likely didn’t sit alone at night, cursing himself and wanting nothing more than run in the body of his wolf and get away from the world that shunned. But again… Jojen could walk. His legs were long and appeared strong, but Bran forced himself not to look at them.

“I’m not a lord, I never will be. Robb will be Lord of Winterfell after my father.” Bran glanced around to see his father, happily noticing that he wasn’t paying any attention to him before pouring himself another cup of Dornish wine. His father only let him have one cup at feasts. “I was going to be a knight but I can’t do that now. I can’t do anything. I’m just a useless cripple, I won’t even marry.”

“You are much more than a cripple, Brandon Stark.” Jojen’s hand was suddenly on top of Bran’s and he felt his whole body heat up at the contact. “You are a son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully, you bare the rich name of kings who came before you and the blood of the First Men runs through your veins. The mark of the beast in upon you, and you have more magic in your body than this side of the Wall has seen in three hundred years.”

Bran’s eyes were wide and he was gazing deeply into Jojen’s. They were even more green up close. “How-” 

“I know.” Jojen smiled. “Your war is just begun, Brandon of House Stark.” 


	24. First Kiss

“Don’t think too much Bran.” That had been advice his cousin Jon had given him years ago, when Bran thought he wanted to learn archery yet it rang true now. Jojen’s face was close to his and he was probably over thinking this.

“Just relax.” Jojen breathed out, letting his hand rest against Bran’s face. He pulled Bran to him and pressed their lips together. Bran’s stomach flew into his throat and he fisted his hand onto Jojen’s shirt. He didn’t care if Jojen ever let him go.

 


	25. More Than One Kiss

“YOU’RE HOME.” Bran launched himself into Jojen’s arms, his boyfriends lifting him up into the air. Jojen had been away for nearly two weeks, off doing something with Meera and Bran had missed him enough to hurt.

He started pressing kisses all over Jojen’s face until Jojen giggled. “I missed you too Bran Flakes.”

 


	26. Kiss on the Neck

Bran pressed several quick kisses to the back of Jojen’s neck. Jojen put his armful of clothes back down. “You’re entirely too distracting.”

“That’s the plan.” Bran sucked a deep mark into Jojen’s skin. “Clean your room later. Pay attention to me.”

Jojen sighed and turned to wrap Bran in his arms.

 


	27. Underwater Kiss

“I don’t swim.” Jojen took his head adamantly. He had his arms wrapped his chest and stood strong against Bran’s wishes. Usually he gave in to whatever Bran wanted but swimming had been one thing Jojen had always been against- and Bra had never pushed it before now. 

“Please? Just for a minute, I wanna try something.” Bran was pouted like he knew it was Jojen’s weakness. He probably did. Sighing, Jojen crouched down in the water, stomach jumping with nerves. Bran’s hands reached out to hold Jojen’s own and rubbed them softly.

“Hold your breath.” Bran told him, eyes serious. Jojen sucked in a deep breath and let Bran guide them under. Jojen opened his eyes, the water stinging them slightly. Bran was looking right back him. Bran leaned forward quickly and pressed their lips together. 

Bran helped Jojen back up above the water, Jojen giving a loud gasp to regain air. He just breathed for a moment. Bran kept holding his hands and just staring at Jojen’s.

“That’s what you wanted to do?” Jojen asked when he’d calmed down.

Bran flushed. “Yes.”

“Fucking nerd.”

 

 


	28. Hot, Steamy Kiss

Bran positioned himself over Jojen’s lap, running his hands along the side of his boyfriend’s face. Jojen smiled softly up at him and let his hands rest in Bran’s hair. Bran smirked and leaned down to nip at Jojen’s bottom lip.

“Class.” Jojen said mildly, just playing with Bran’s hair. Bran smiled and pinched Jojen’s cheeks. He hummed and and kissed him softly. It didn’t take long for lips to open and tongues to brush and teeth to clash. Bran rutted against Jojen until he was flipped over to lay on his back. 

Bran drapped his legs around Jojen’s hips and pulled him close, bringing out a groan. Jojen looked down at him with raised eyebrows.

“Class.”

“Noooooooo….” 

 


	29. Cuddling in Bed

“Share the blanket!!” Jojen whined, tugging on the fabric his boyfriend had wrapped around him.

“My body will keep you warm.” Bran mumbled back, tugging the blanket back over himself.

“Brandon.”

“Jojen-don.” 

Jojen could feel Bran smirking, and tugged the blanket harder. Too hard, apparently, as when when the blanket came free Jojen tumbled off the bed.

“Haha. Asshole.” 


	30. Reading Together

“Slow down, Bran Flakes, not everybody can read at light speed!” Jojen laughed, flipping the page back to what it had been before. Bran shot Jojen a withering look before leaning down to rest his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“I can’t help reading quickly.” Bran retorted once Jojen had caught up. Jojen sighed softly and gave Bran a short look.

“Then why do you insist on reading together? We could just read the same book and discuss it later.” Jojen sighed, rubbing his finger on the books pages.

“But then we’re not really reading together.” Bran placed his hand on the edge of the book, over Jojen’s hand.

“Yes it is.”

Bran turned his face up to kiss Jojen. “No it isn’t.”


	31. Kissing Upside Down

“You’re a goddamn nerd, you know that?” Jojen stared up at Bran hanging upside down from a branch of a tree. 

“I wanna kiss like [seth and summer](http://meereareed.tumblr.com/post/114751043097).” Bran pursed his lips and wiggled a little bit lower on the tree. His nose brushed against Jojen’s, bringing a smile to the other boy’s lips.

“You mean a Spider man kiss?” Jojen asked, raising his brow. His boyfriend had gotten way into the O.C lately.

“Yes. Kiss me.” Bran pouted slightly. Jojen cupped Bran’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him. 


	32. Chapter 32

“Bran we should go inside.” Jojen said with his arms wrapped around Bran tightly. Bran squirmed into Jojen’s embrace and smiled up at him.

“Why? I like the rain.” Bran replied, pulling Jojen’s blond hair from his face.

“Okay but it’s supposed to storm….” Jojen said, rubbing his fingers up and down Bran’s spine. “And this isn’t the safest place to be in a storm.”

“In your arms is the safest place I could ever be.” Bran mumbled into Jojen’s chest. Jojen’s cheeks went bright red.

“Gods, Bran. You’re such a nerd. I love you.” 


	33. Chapter 33

Catelyn started laughing before Jojen had even finished speaking. “Jojen, dear, please relax. I approve.”

Jojen let out a huge breath. “You do? Because you always said you hated when people got married young, and they’re throwing their lives away and-”

“That doesn’t apply to you and Bran.” Catelyn rested her hand on Jojen’s arm. “You’ve never been a young person and Bran doesn’t make bad decisions. Especially not when it comes to you.”

Jojen beamed “Thank you,” and Catelyn hugged him. 


	34. Kiss at the Door

Bran blocked the front door with his body, looking up at Jojen with an expectant face.

“Brandon.” Jojen sighed, narrowing his eyes. “I’m running late as it is! Move.”

“Noo…” Bran whined. “You can’t just leave without a goodbye kiss first!”

Jojen leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Bran’s lips, and pulled back before Bran could react. Bran whined loudly.

“Jojen!” 

“No, Bran!” Jojen groaned. “A kiss is never just one kiss with you!”

Bran stood up and little bit taller, and spread his legs out wider to better block the door. Jojen sighed, cupped Bran’s face and kissed him. Bran sighed happily and let a hand bury itself in Jojen’s hair. 

“Skip class today?”

“Bran!” 


	35. Braiding Hair

“You’re a nerd.” Bran giggled as Jojen dropped down behind him, taking strands of Bran’s dark hair into his fingers, twining them together.

“Whatever.” Jojen rolled his eyes. “You love when I play with your hair.”

“Play with it, yeah. Pull it, defintely.” Bran laughed. “Braid it? I don’t know.”

“You’ll look beautiful Bran.” Jojen argued, not stalling the movements on his hands.

“You said I _always_ look beautiful.” Bran sing songed, wiggling on the bed. Jojen flicked him in the back of the head.

“Of course you always look beautiful.” Jojen rolled his eyes. “You’re the most attractive person in the world.”

Bran made an embarrassed noise and raised no other protest to his boyfriend braiding his hair. 


	36. Making Flower Crowns

Bran popped the head of one of the flowers and Jojen shot him a glare. “You’re killing them.”

“You’re killing them too!” Bran argued, tossing the dead stem back into the grass. 

“No.” Jojen draped a dandelion necklace around Bran. “I’m reusing them. You’re murdering them.” 

“All you’re doing is making murder look pretty.” Bran pulled the necklace up to his face and snuggled it, smiling softly. “These flowers are still dead, Jojen. You just make jewelry out their severed heads.” 

Jojen placed a crown on his head and smiled at Bran. “It’s pretty jewelry.”

“Yes.” Bran leaned forward and pecked Jojen’s cheek. “Beautiful. Ya nerd.”


	37. Sharing a Milkshake

“I don’t like chocolate.” Bran pouted, pushing his milkshake away. Jojen looked at him with wide eyes. 

“Then why did you order it?”

“I wanted it at the time. Now I want strawberry.” Bran eyed Jojen’s own milkshake. Jojen sighed. 

“I am not giving you my milkshake just because you decided at this moment you don’t like chocolate.” Jojen argued. Bran grinned, reaching across the table and taking Jojen’s drink.

“That’s fine. We’ll share.” Bran shot Jojen that smile Jojen could never refuse and Jojen smiled back. 


	38. "Is That My Shirt?"

Bran bounced in through the window and kissed Jojen quickly on the cheek. Jojen chuckled, mussing up Bran’s hair. “Hello to you too.”

Bran flopped down on the bed. “Did you want to grab breakfast? I’m carving French Toast but my mom wouldn’t make any.”

Jojen looked over his shoulder, grinning. “Your life would be easier if you learned how to cook.” 

“Maybe.” Bran allowed. “But that won’t happen today, so breakfast? I’ll pay.” 

“Well since you said that..” Jojen chuckled before his eyes dropped down to the constellation T-shit Bran was wearing. “Hey, is that my shirt?” 

Bran looked down and blushed. “OH. Uhm, yes. You left it last time you stayed over at mine. It’s soft.”

Jojen smiled. “Alright. Breakfast?”

“Breakfast.” 


	39. Chapter 39

“Question.” Jojen said, not looking up from his textbook.

“Answer.” Bran mumbled, a highlighter stuck between his teeth.

“You wanna go out sometime?” Jojen asked. “Like a real date?”

The highlighter dropped onto the bed and Bran’s mouth fell open. 


	40. Playing a Board Game

“FUCK YOU AND YOUR BOARD WALK.” Bran threw down all his cards and stood, kicking the board away as he did so. Jojen stared up at him with a bored expression.

“You wanted to play.” He reminded Bran. Bran glared at him and crossed his arms. Jojen stood and pulled Bran’s hands into his own.

“It’s just a game.”Jojen reminded him gently.

“I know!” Bran cried, pouting slightly. “I don’t like loosing.”

“Well…” Jojen shrugging. “At least you’ll never loose me.”

Bran gave Jojen a disbelieving look and then laughed. “You’re a fucking loser.”

“You love me.”

“Obviously.” 


	41. Cuddling From Behind

Bran kissed Jojen between the shoulder blades, arms wrapping around him to hug him from behind.

“Do you have to stand on your tiptoes to do that?” Jojen asked, continuing to stir his batter. 

“Hey! Rude.” Bran cried, laughter in his voice. “Asshole.”

“Do you want pancakes or not?” Jojen asked.

“Yes.”

“Then you’re going to have to let go of me.”

“I don’t want them that badly.”


	42. Lab Partners AU

“JOJEN!” Bran cried, grabbing his hand and pulling it away from the test tube. “Are you trying to blow the school up?”

“Uh… no…?” Jojen looked around anxiously. 

Bran sighed and grabbed and similarly coloured liquid. “How about you just let me do this, boo?”

Jojen smiled. “Yeah, yeah. Okay Bran Flakes.”


	43. Meeting in a Prison AU

“I’m innocent.” Bran said. His bunk mate gave him a withering look.

“That’s what they all say, dude.” He replied.

Bran growled. “Yeah but I actually _am!”_

“What?” This bunk mate, Jojen, laughed. “You were just holding onto the gun for a friend? It wasn’t yours?”

“Who said anything about a gun, mate?” Bran asked. “You don’t even know why I’m in here. It’s it against the prison rules to even ask that?”

Jojen shrugged. “I tied myself to a tree to stop them from cutting it down. It was peaceful protest but I got time anyway. So what _did_ you do?”

Bran frowned. “Okay…Well, it’s my brother Robb’s fault mostly. I just might have…. I was just there when he did it. He stole and crashed a car and destroyed a bunch of public property. But it wasn’t my fault,

Jojen sighed. “That’s what they all say.”

“I know.”


	44. Brand New Neighbour AU

“What are you doing?” Arya’s voice was suddenly whispering in Bran’s ear as he peered out his bedroom window. Bran let out a high pitched squeal and spun around, nearly falling out of the window seat.

“ARYA!” Bran cried, pressing his hand over his rapidly beating heart. “Don’t sneak up on me like that!! You could’ve given me a heart attack!” 

Arya rolled her eyes. “You’re fourteen, Bran. I think your chances of having a heart attack are slim. So what are you looking at?”

Bran felt colour raise to his cheeks. “I uhm… the new family next door is moving in…”

“And you’re spying on them?” Arya asked, raising her brow and smirking. “Is it a cute girl or a cute boy?”

Bran grinned. “Well both actually, but the boy caught my eye. He looks like sunshine.”

Arya burst out laughing. “Brandon Stark, you are something else.”


	45. Long Distance Relationship AU

“Text me.” Bran spoke into his phone. Jojen burst out laughing.

“Bran? I’m on the phone with you, how am I supposed to text you?” He asked.

Bran pouted, even though Jojen couldn’t see him. “I don’t know… I just miss you.”

“I miss you too, Bran Flakes.” Jojen cooed. “It’s just a few more weeks and then I’m home for reading week.”

“That’s basically forever.”


	46. Knocking on the Wrong Door AU

“Come on, dude!!” Bran drunkenly slurred. “Open the door!!!”

The door opened and a ruffled, confused blond boy stood behind it- but not that blond that Bran had been expecting. “You’re not Tommen.”

“No.” The blond boy rubbed the back of his head. “I’m Jojen. Who are you?”

“Brandon.” Bran stumbled over his words. “I k-knocked on the wrong door didn’t I?”

Jojen nodded, pursing his lips.

“Well.” Bran shrugged, alcohol giving him confidence he’d never usually have. “At least I knocked on a cute boys’ door.”


End file.
